An Outsider
by DarthAbby
Summary: Welcome to Night Vale. Just a little oneshot about an outsider hearing Cecil's radio show and feeling pretty concerned about the whole thing. Based on the pilot episode. K plus for swearing and the general creepiness of Night Vale.


**I wanted to write something for WTNV, but I'm only about five episodes in so far, so I improvised and this happened. I hope it's not too out of line, but then, it's Night Vale. Is there even a line to get out of?**

**Either way, I don't own anything you recognize.**

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

"Cecil?"

The lock clicked open and the door to Cecil Baldwin's apartment opened half way.

"Cecil, you in here?"

There was no answer other than a weird, ancient, monotone chant taking place in the apartment across the hall.

"Ceeeeeciiiiiiiil? Helloooooo? It's me, Evan."

The chant grew louder, and the door closed with a quick snap behind the young woman that walked in.

"You've got some damn creepy neighbors, you know that? Actually, this whole place seems a bit off. I see now why my parents got out as soon as they could. Why _are_ you still here, anyways?"

There was still no response, but a blinking light on the answering machine caught Evan's eye. She called for Cecil once more, then shrugged and pressed play.

"_Hello, Even. Knowing you, even though this is my apartment and my answering machine, you will check my messages without asking, so that's why I'm leaving this note for you."_

Evan smiled. Though they hadn't seen each other face to face in years, Cecil was still the only person that knew her back to front to sideways to diagonally.

"_Now, I'm really sorry that I can't be there to greet you, but I'm at work right now. Yes, that 'crackpot radio catastrophe' is still on the air, and flourishing, thank you very much."_

She rolled her eyes. He had sent her the transcript of his first show a day after it had aired, almost a year and a half ago now, and she had immediately responded that it would never last, it was too weird even for Night Vale, and he would be sent to be reeducated before the day was up.

And yet, eighteen months later, it was apparently still going strong. She had to give him props for that.

"_I should be home around eight-ish. If you want to listen to my show, just turn on the radio. There are only three stations, and I'm on two of them. The third one is just a female monotone listing random numbers."_

She raised an eyebrow at that, but pushed the thought away. It was hardly the weirdest thing in this town.

"_Anyways, I'll see you later, Evan. Oh, and…Welcome to Night Vale."_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

She flicked on the radio as she started unpacking in the tiny spare room, her brow furrowed with something akin to discomfort as she listened to Cecil describe the new dog park that no one was allowed to enter, the angels that Old Woman Josie claimed were now staying with her and taking her salt for heavenly purposes, the helicopters that possibly steal children, the commercial airliner that briefly appeared in the school gym, the mysterious lights above the Arby's sign, and even Scientist Carlos with his perfect hair that had apparently stolen Cecil's heart concerned her. What kind of place was this, where it seemed like you could be killed just by walking down the street?

So, it's very understandable that about twenty minutes after the show ended and she heard the door unlock and open, and Cecil's voice calling her name, she rushed out an engulfed him in the biggest hug she could manage.

"Is something wrong?" Cecil asked curiously as he hugged her back tightly nevertheless.

"How the _hell_ have you survived this long?" she asked shakily, pulling back to look him in the eye. "With all this crazy stuff going on, and hooded figures, and people disappearing, and – and – and –"

He pulled her back into another hug. "As you can see, I'm fine," he soothed in his calming radio voice. "Nothing to worry about."

She frowned, but hugged him back without complaint.

He stepped away with a smile and gestured towards the little kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed two mugs and turned on the coffee maker. "So, how've you been, Evan?"

"Alright," she smiled despite herself at the display of normalness in this strange town. "Well, except for the…but you already know about that, so I won't go into it."

He nodded seriously and gestured for her to continue.

"Apart from that, though, things are…not bad, but not fantastic either. Middle of the road. What about you?"

"Oh, I've been good," he grinned, "The show is doing well, we've gone three weeks without losing an intern, and I'm assuming you heard about Carlos?"

"The scientist with the perfect hair and beeping device that told you to evacuate the building, but you didn't listen?"

"Yeah!" She smiled and rolled her eyes at his childlike-enthusiasm. Even though he was almost three years older, she suddenly remembered why it usually seemed he was six years younger than her. His face fell slightly, and that, coupled with her previous thought, broke her heart a little as he continued. "I wish my parents were still around. They would have loved to meet Carlos."

"Well, how about you introduce us sometime?" she suggested awkwardly after a moment of silence for lost loved ones. "I'm not Aunt Louise or Uncle Sherman, but I am family."

His responding grin seemed to light up the whole apartment. "That's a great idea, Evan!" He poured the coffee and passed her the blue mug, raising his purple one for a toast. "To family."

She smiled and clinked her mug against her cousin's.

"To family."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**I might continue this, if I have enough time and motivation. For now, it shall stay a strange little oneshot.**

**But you are still very welcome to review.**

**Actually, not reviewing will result in a hooded figure appearing net to you and possibly kidnapping you.**

**So, you know, you'd best review then.**


End file.
